Everything's Lost
by HouseCity101
Summary: Vinnie thought his friends would last forever, but it's too late. After a terrorist attack in an airplane to Downtown City, all of his friends where dead. Now he must travel back in time with Marxlene and the gang in order to prevent the terrorist attack and save the pets! Vinnie X Zoe with saddened Sepper and Rusinka!


**Hello LPS fans! HouseCity101 here with a terrible headcold! But don't worry, I will be better :)! Anyway, I have a depressing LPS story for you all. It's called "Everything's Lost". It's going to be a very depressing and sad story filled with character deaths for those of you guys who are fans of the pets and I won't mean to kill them in this story. Seriously, I don't! So here's the first chapter and prologue on how it all begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything! Seriously, I don't! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy while you can :D!**

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

I couldn't believe it would end this way. When I woke up, I see someone shaking up my body. It was Marxlene. I eyes where widened as I got up. When I looked up, I looked to my horror to see broken plane parts and bodies all over the place. I couldn't believe it. Are my friends okay?

"Vinnie, are you okay?" Marxlene said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I spoke. "Where are the others?"

Marxlene and I heard sobbing as we turned to see Blythe, had bruises all over her face and her clothes where ripped of a little. When she got her hands of her face, she sees us and ran up, screaming.

"GUYYYS!" Blythe hugged Marxlene with her tears staining Marxlene's outfit.

"Blythe! What happened? What happened to the others? Is your dad okay?" Marxlene questioned.

Blythe stopped crying and looked at me and Marxlene. "Yes. My dad's fine. We both helped other people up and bring them to safety. Marxlene, you're friends are okay. There still alive. Thank god no big cuts where on there stomachs or foreheads."

"And what about the pets? Are they okay too?" I questioned, hoping Zoe and the others will be okay.

As Blythe was about to say something, we heard a familiar voice.

"R-Russell?"

We turned to see Vypra, all bruised up and holding on to something orange. It was Russell. We ran up to her as fast as we could. We we got up, we where shocked to see Russell having cuts all over him and his eves where about to close it pain.

"Vypra, what happened to Russell!?" Blythe said all scared.

"It's Russell! He won't answer!" Vypra screamed and tried to bring back Russell. "Russell, please wake up! Please!"

"Vypra...everyone...it's too late." Russell weakened. "Good...bye..." Russell then closed his eyes as he...was dead.

Vypra started to scream and cry. "RUSSELL!" Vypra cried in tears and screamed in agony.

All of us cried in tears as well. Then, we see more people coming up, holding the other pets. It was Xion, Sushi-Ling, Nadira, Larxene, Cloe and Marah and Kapri in bruised faces and ripped clothes. They came to us in saddened faces.

"Guys! What happened!?" Marxlene said.

"It's the pets!" Marah said.

"There all injured!" Kapri said.

They lied the pets down on the floor where we can see them, getting weak, there fur covered in blood and they have cuts and bruises all over them. A weaken Minka opened her eyes to see Russell on the floor.

"Hey...what happened to Russell?" She answered.

"Minka, I'm sorry but...Russell is dead. He's gone. I'm sorry." I told her the truth.

Minka starting crying loudly as her crush was actually dead. The others could not believe it as they started crying, along with Vypra.

"No! This can't be happening!" Minka got off of Nadira and ran away crying.

We went after her, before she does anything horrible. As Minka kept running, she tripped and a sliced up sound was heard. We were in horror to see Minka stabbed in the neck by a sharp, long airplane piece. Nadira went up to her dead body as she saw her breathing slowly down as she was dead. Nadira couldn't believe her eyes as she started crying. "MINKA! NO!"

We couldn't believe our eyes. Then, we heard someone slowly breathing as it was Penny-Ling. We discovered that she had a large cut on her belly as she was about to die.

"Penny-Ling!?" Sushi screamed. "Please don't die on Sushi!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sor...ry." As her breathing was slowly dying, Penny-Ling smiled as she closed her eyes and dies.

Sushi-Ling's eyes were watering as she cried loudly in sadness. Zoe, Pepper and Sunil cried as well. Me and the others watched in irony. Then, Pepper started to slowly breathe as Sunil and Zoe weakly watch in concern.

"Pepper...are you okay?" Sunil said.

"Sunil...everyone...I can't breath much longer." Pepper said weakly.

"Pepper don't die on me!"

"Please Pepper!" Marah started to cry along with Kapri.

"Don't!" Kapri said.

"I'm sorry." Pepper continued. "Sunil..."

"Yes Pepper?"

"I've always loved you...always...good bye...see you all in heaven..." Pepper smiled to death as her eyes where closed and her breathing stopped.

Marah and Kapri screamed in sadness. "PEPPER! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two sisters then cried along with Sunil and Zoe, who cried the most. Sunil crying made him lost his breathing as Xion watched to her horror.

"Sunil!?" Xion screamed as her eyes widened. "Please don't die! Please don't!"

'I'm sorry...I'm..."

Sunil then lost his breathing due to the cuts in his body and died. Xion cried.

"NO! NOOO! WHY!? WHY MUST IT HAPPEN!?"

Xion kept crying as Marah and Kapri sadly comforted her. Xion would always protect Sunil from certain danger and now, he met his danger to death. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Vinnie..."

Me and the others turned to see Zoe, weakly smiling at me with her hair messed up and her beret was ripped and cuts and bruised where all over her, including a big cut on her belly. I watched her in horror.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What did you said to me before all of this?"

"I told you..." I sighed and then continued. "I told you that I loved you and had a crush on you ever since when we met."

"Oh..." Zoe then smiled again. "I had...a crush...on you too..."

"Really?"

"Yes...I didn't like Digby after we break up...and started to like you..." Zoe badly coughed and then continued. "I like you, Vinnie...and now it's too late..."

"Zoe please!" Cloe screamed in her Australian accent. "Don't leave us, please!"

"I'm sorry, Cloe...I'm going to die...and this is my last...goodbye..."

"It can't be you're last goodbye! Please don't die!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie...I'm sorry...If only you changed it...we wold still be alive...I hope...you can change it...but that's not gonna happen...until then..."

"Zoe!"

"Forever...in heaven...good bye..."

Zoe stopped breathing, closed her eyes, smiled and died. I could not believe this. First Russell, Minka, Penny-Ling, Sunil, Pepper and now Zoe! I just got on my knees and scream in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZOE!"

I kept crying. I couldn't believe it. Zoe was gone. She's all gone. Marxlene sadly comforted me, along with Blythe and then I stopped crying and sobbed. As for the others, they where crying that all of the pets where gone and everything...is lost.

**HOUSECITY101 PRESENTS**

**EVERYTHING'S LOST**

* * *

**And that was it. I felt for sorry for myself for making this chapter :'(! It's too sad. I am sorry for all of you people who are fans of the pets who just died. I am very sorry! I did not mean to kill them that way! I n the next chapter, I will show you how it all began with no POVs until the end of the story! Until then! Good bye everyone :'(!**


End file.
